Just Barely Living
by LorMenari
Summary: The only thing that kept them in touch was Daisy. And their love. Sequel to "A Life Worth Living"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm back with the sequal to "A Life Worth Living". I know it's been a while, but my boyfriend graduated the 6th and then we had a week together before he left...so he's gone now which is sad...but I got the first chapter done so that's good...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were sitting in the living room or the McDonald-Venturi household. Edwin had just put Daisy to sleep, and now the three of them were sitting there discussing their plan.

"I'm just surprised they both agreed to be in the wedding. To actually see each other again," Lizzie said.

"Why can't they just let the past be the past? I mean, it was five years ago. And they have Daisy together. How can I be the youngest child when them two are acting like two year olds. Gosh!" Marti said throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Shh...she's coming in," Edwin said.

The door opened up and Casey's eyes lit up as she saw her younger sibling and step-siblings. "Hi guys! Thanks for putting Daisy to bed, Edwin. I appreciate it. I didn't expect my publisher to call me here and need to meet me."

"Oh it was no problem, Casey. I love that girl. We all do," Edwin answered.

The others nodded in agreement. Daisy was a special girl, they all knew it. She was definitely smart like Casey and had a spark like Derek. She was the best of both of them.

"Thanks, guys. I love her too. She is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, I think I'm going to head to bed now. You should too, guys, tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner."

She headed up the stairs. As soon as the knew she was safe in her old room, they started up the conversation again.

"So, how are we going to get them back together?" Marti asked.

"Well, first we're going to have to get them to acknowledge each other. Maybe get them to talk, or better yet fight...Or maybe not since that's how it all started," Edwin began.

"How are we going to do that? He tried so many times after they broke up, but she is too stubborn for her own damn good!" Lizzie said.

"Well, we'll start tomorrow at the rehearsal. They do have to sit by each other. Casey is Lizzie's maid of honor, and Derek is my best man."

"I still can't believe that you two are getting married and Casey and Derek couldn't even make it to the wedding shower."

"Well, I believe they still are in love. I mean, when's the last time Derek's had a date? And Casey? Yeah, they haven't dated since they broke up. They both claim it's because of Daisy, but we know the truth. They can't find anyone better than what they had," Edwin said.

"I agree. Well, I'm going to bed. I've got my final fitting for my wedding dress in the morning. Good night Marti. Good night babe," Lizzie hugged Marti and then bent over to kiss Edwin. Then, she went up to her room.

"So, are you excited about your wedding, Ed?" Marti asked.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd fall for Lizzie, though. I mean, she was always my best friend, but still. But I'm glad."

"I always knew. I knew about you two, just like I knew about Casey and Derek."

"How?"

* * *

**Well, I should be updating soon. I hope you liked the 1st chapter. Review please...it helps, believe me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...well, I'm sorry it's been so long with the update...things have been super crazy here! But, here is the next chapter...it's not very long, but it's where i wanted to end it...so enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, it's simple. Lizzie and you were always close. You got in trouble together and stood up for each other. It just made sense. Casey and Derek, however, were opposites. But they fit perfectly. They still do."

"Marti, you may be the baby of the family, but you are definitely the smartest."

"Thanks, Edwin."

- - - - -

It was late the next night when Derek opened the door to the Venturi-McDonald house. The only one still awake was Edwin.

"Hey little bro."

"Hey big bro."

Derek walked in and sat down his bags. He looked very tired.

"So, how is the wedding stuff going?"

"It's good. Lizzie has been running around like crazy trying to get ready, but we're good."

"You two have just graduated from college. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"The wedding is in three days, Derek. Rehearsal dinner is tomorrow. The more important question is are you ready to face Casey?"

"Edwin, you know I've been facing, after everything that happened, for five years now. I mean, Daisy is almost six for crying out loud!"

" I know. But you two see each other what is like four times a year to exchange Daisy. I hardly call that 'facing Casey.' You are going to have to walk her down the aisle." Edwin laughed then, "Like you should have five years ago."

"That was a long time ago, Ed. Things are different now."

"I know. We're all much older and wiser. It's as it should be, right?"

"Right. I guess..."

"Would you change it, Derek, if you could?" Edwin asked, hearing the uncertainty in his voice.

Derek sat in his chair and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I don't know. I mean, I like my life now. I like being able to go as I please. But, I wish I could see Daisy more. And even though her mother is annoying, hypocritical and crazy, I still love her."

* * *

**The next one should be out soon. I hope, at least.**...**anyways, review please... D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know it's been like forever...and I am soooo sorry! Things have been so crazy...but here's the next chapter. It's short, but I knew I needed to give y'all something! Hope you like!**

* * *

"I know you do, Derek, we all know you do."

"Okay well I'm very tired. I'm going to go to bed. Night."

"Goodnight, Derek."

Derek made his way up to his room as Edwin shook his head.

"He didn't even answer my question!" he said out loud.

- - - - -

"_Casey...please, don't be that way. Don't say that. I know it'll be okay. You're pregnant, yes, but we'll make it. I didn't mean what I said."_

"_You didn't mean what you said, Derek? What does that mean? You said it. You must have meant it. Derek, I am pregnant! I'm ready to face this and keep our child. But you, you just want to kill it. Or give it away! Derek, for goodness sakes, we are engaged. It's not like we just met and had a one night stand. We're in love. And you are just saying that you didn't meant it because you know that's what I want to hear."_

"_Casey. I was scared. I still am. But I want this. I want to marry you right now."_

"_Derek, we shouldn't just rush into a wedding because we're having a baby. I want to wait until after I give birth to get married. And I'm still worried about what you said. I just don't know anymore."_

"_Don't say that, Case. I love you. God, do I love you."_

"_Let's just see how this pregnancy, Derek. I am not gonna promise you anything. I need time to think. I need time to-"_

"_Kids...George and I heard about the news. We think it's best for you to get married as soon as possible."_

"_Casey doesn't want-  
_

"_Okay mom! Derek and I will get married as soon as possible!"_

"_I love you, Case!"_

Derek woke up, confused. His dreams had him more lost and uncertain than he had ever been before. His dream started out just like the real thing. But then, the ending was different. Casey had actually gone along with the wedding. Just like he wanted. Just like what should have happened. He blamed it all on his talk with Edwin last night.

Derek looked over at his alarm clock and groaned when he saw it only said 5:44 AM. He didn't want to go back to sleep to have to face those dreams again. So, he jumped out of bed and went to the room next door.

He slowly opened up Casey's door. Memories flooded through him as he took in the smell of her room. It still smelt the same as it did when they were in high school. He saw Casey and Daisy asleep in her bed. He had the sudden urge to go lay beside them. Instead, he walked over to the bed and kissed Daisy on the cheek. After, he bent down and kissed Casey on the lips.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Wha...Derek? What are you doing here?" she said, her voice barely a whisper, not wanting to wake up her sleeping daughter.

* * *

**Well, this should give you a little bit of insight on what happened between our lovely duo...and some plot thickening!! I will be updating soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy!!! I'm back. I know it's been FOREVER but seriously things have been sooo stressful. I moved out of my house to an apartment 4 hours away from home. college station style :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I...uh....I couldn't sleep," he answered sheepishly.

"Your room. Now."

Casey slowly got up as to not wake up her sleeping daughter and they both headed to the next room. Derek's room. Casey closed her eyes as the memories filled her mind. Yes, all those memories. The good and the bad.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell that was?" Casey asked as she opened her eyes.

"I was....I guess....Case, I've missed you."

"Derek. Please don't call me Case. It's been too long and too much has passed between us."

"No one cares about the time. And, yes things have passed between us. But not all bad. A lot of it has been good."

"Yes, Derek, a lot has been good. But when it was bad...Derek it was bad. It hurt."

"Casey, can't you just let it go."

"No. Derek I can't just let go all the hurt I felt and am still feeling everyday. I loved you."

"You loved me. As in you don't feel it anymore?"

"Yes, Derek, I loved you. As in I do not feel it anymore."

Derek suddenly got angry and took his feelings out on his hockey equipment, knocking all of it over.

"God Derek," and Casey left his room to return to sleep.

- - - - -

When Derek woke up the next day, he was angry. But he also knew that he would have to face her. He walked downstairs to see Edwin and George on the couch.

"Hey Derek! How have you been? It's been a while since I've seen my oldest son."

"Hey Dad. Hey Edwin. So, where is my beautiful step-sister? Or sister. Or daughter?"

"They, including your beautiful almost wife, are at Lizzie's final fitting. They'll be home in like 2 or 3 hours to get ready for the rehearsal dinner," Edwin answred.

"So, I guess we wait."

"You never answered my question last night."

"I don't want to."

George just looked at both his sons, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Derek. Come on. It's a yes or no. Would you do it different?"

"Dammit Edwin."

* * *

**Let me know what y'all think please??? gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I decided to review all of my incomplete stories in one night! Woo! Well, here is chapter 5 to Just Barely Living!!**

* * *

"Derek, just answer. It's not that hard of a question. It's me, your brother. Just tell me."

George heard Derek sort of growl at Edwin and said, "Alright, well I am going to the grocery store. We're out of umm something. I'll be back before we have to leave for the rehearsal dinner.

He got up and retreated quickly to the garage and left. Edwin and Derek were just staring at each other.

"Derek, come on."

"Fine. Yes. I wish I hadn't messed up. I wish I hadn't tried to force Casey to get married. I wish I never took that job with the Canucks. Yeah, I'm a big hockey star and I can pretty much do whatever, but I had to move. The distance hurt Casey. I expected her to come with me and drop what she was doing. To just drop out of college and never be the writer she wanted to be. I left her alone at the end of her junior year of college. We had an almost 7 month old baby and I left. I know that when I left we were still engaged but still. How could have I expected us to be together always when I put three hours between us."

Edwin just stared at his brother. He didn't' know what to say. Derek had never said anything about it to anyone.

"So, get her back. Do you still love her?"

"It's not that easy. We're not in high school anymore. Or even college. We're in the real world. We both have jobs and we have to think of Daisy. What if we started getting close again only to realize it will never work? I don't want to get my daughter's hopes up if nothing is going to happen. But, yes Edwin. I love her still. I don't think I'll ever stop."

"Well, bro, you know y'all have to be together today. You're my best man and she's the maid of honor. Both have to give toasts and even sit by each other. Well, we put Daisy between you two, but Derek, do something. Be the man finally and let her know you will always love her. She's stubborn and so are you, but I always believed in the end you would always win."

They just sat there on the couch watching an old hockey game. Edwin was afraid to say anything and Derek had much thinking to do.

- - - - -

The house was in complete chaos. Everyone was getting ready for the rehearsal dinner and Marti lost her pet snake. So, Casey and Lizzie were on top of random furniture while Edwin, Derek, Marti and Daisy searched the house for Brooklyn. George and Nora were outside trying to get away from the chaos.

"George, honey, what do you think is going to happen. When Casey and Derek broke up and called off their engagement, it almost ruined the whole family. And now, having them thrown back together, it can't be good."

"Nora, sweetie, it'll be okay. Casey is cool and collected and Derek won't do anything to hurt Daisy. Plus, they're both too stubborn to even talk to each other.

"I hope so, George, for our sanity."

"I'm secretly hoping they get their stuff together and realize they still love each other."

"Talking to Marti again, George?"

"Yeah. She's very smart."

- - - - -

"I found Brooklyn!"

"Daisy Nora Abigail Venturi, give that snake to your aunt Marti right away. I do not want you playing with snakes. It could bite you!"

"Chill Casey. Daisy is fine. Marti's snake is not going to bite her," Derek said laughing at Casey standing on top of on of the kitchen chairs.

"Derek, don't you want your daughter to be safe?"

"Here, hand me the snake sweetheart," Marti said as she took Brooklyn from Daisy's hands.

"Of course I do. I love my daughter very much. But the damn snake is not going to hurt her!"

* * *

**Reviews are pretty much like air to me. Without them I can't breath...tell me how I'm supposed to breath with NO AIR? So, don't be HEARTLESS, and review! When I read them, I'll be WALKING ON SUNSHINE! *gotta love ipods***


	6. Chapter 6

**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! ;D

* * *

**

"You're still so careless. Have you not grown up at all? Marti, being sixteen, is more mature than you. God, grow up! You have a child, for crying out loud! Or have you forgotten?"

Derek was mad. Very mad. Of course he knew he had a daughter. He's had one for almost six years. He was mature. He always paid child support on time, and gave them extra money too. He was always there on time to pick up Daisy. He had kept himself healthy and made sure not to get hurt so he could still play for the Canucks. He made sure that no matter what both Daisy and Casey had a nice place to live and food. If something were to happen to Casey's job, then they would still be fine. Derek made sure of that.

"Casey Alexandra McDonald! How dare you? How dare you say that I'm not mature or that I forgot about my child. I do everything in my power to make sure she is taken care of. I love that little girl more than anything. God, Casey, why do you always have to put it over my head that it took me a bit longer to come to terms with growing up?"

Edwin and Lizzie grabbed Daisy's hand and led her out the back door. They didn't want to her to hear her parent's fighting. Marti just stood there in shock, holding Brooklyn. Her parent's, who were right outside, probably didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Derek Nolan Venturi! I am doing no such thing. Yeah, you always pay the money, but damn Derek, Casey needs more of that from her father. She needs to him more."

"Come, live with me. You can write from anywhere. I have a huge house, we could live there with Daisy. Case, please, I want to be closer to my little girl."

"So, we just pack up and move. You always expect me to make the sacrifice. To just do whatever you want."

"Case...I can't leave the team. It's my dream. This way we can both have our dreams."

"I can't do it. I can't. I've been fine on my own. I don't need a man to rely on."

"It's just love Case. Remember love? Remember what we were?"

"Don't! Don't you dare bring up love and what we were! You broke us! You left me alone with our child. We were engaged and you left. Derek, sure it's 'only three hours away' by plane! You forgot to mention that! I couldn't come fly to see you. I'd have to drive and that's over a day away. Canada's big. I couldn't do that with school and Daisy. Thank God for your dad and my mom or else I don't think I could have done it at all. You had an offer from not only your precious Canucks, but from the Senators too. The senators who really are only about 3 or 4 hours away. By car. But no, you gave me up. I can't forgive that. Ever."

Derek just stood there in shock, hurt evident in his eyes. He didn't realize he had hurt her that bad or that she still felt the hurt. But she did. And he felt horrible. How stupid of him was it to bring up love when he had done that to her. But he did love her still. He had to somehow get her back. Somehow. He just didn't know what he could do to get her back.

- - - - -

The family and some select friends of both Edwin and Lizzie were seated at the restaurant at the rehearsal dinner. Neither Edwin or Lizzie had gotten a chance to ask their elder siblings about what had happened and they were extremely curious. But, of course, the night was about them, so they tried to hide it and let everyone wish them good luck for the following day.

Daisy was seated between her mother and father. She looked up at both of them confused. She didn't understand why neither of them were hardly saying anything. Or why they had been yelling at each other earlier.

Nora and George were also equally curious about what had happened between the two. They didn't say anything, not wanting to take the attention from the happy couple.

Marti was the only one who knew. She had witnessed the whole thing. She just stood there and let Casey and Derek ignore her, while they yelled at each other. She knew now what she had been hoping was true. Derek still loved Casey. And she was pretty sure that Casey still loved Derek, she was just too hurt still.

* * *

**Marti is the smartest of them all. You know she has a plan up her sleeve. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter of the story! Yay! I've tried to update almost everything. Hope y'all like it! :D

* * *

**

"So, Casey, how has your book sells been?" Marti began.

"Fine. I am working on the third one in the series."

"That's great. I have the first two. Maybe I can get an advanced copy?"

"Of course! I would love to do that for you, Marti!"

Marti knew the only way she could get Casey to talk and be happy was to bring up her books. They really were great. They were about a futuristic hockey player who also had magical powers. He had been adopted at a young age, and so no one knew what was going on. That is until he met a ballerina who went to his school that also had magical powers. The books showed their adventures, troubles, and them falling in love. Marti knew that the characters were based on Casey and Derek. There was no way that they couldn't be. That was Marti's first clue that Casey was still in love with Derek. When she read the first book and Dimitri kissed Clara, she knew. That was two years ago. Then, in the second book, Dimitri and Clara rescued a group of people and Dimitri admitted his love to Clara. Yes, Casey still had it bad for Derek.

"What's going to happen between Dimitri and Clara in the new one?"

"Well, Dimitri leaves and breaks Clara's heart. That's as far as I got. I'm not sure of the ending yet."

"Well, I hope it's a happy one."

"Me too. But, who knows. Time will tell."

Marti knew that she had to do something to change the end of the book. And to do that, she had to get Derek and Casey back on the right track.

- - - - -

It was midnight when Casey headed downstairs to get a drink of water. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Not to mention Daisy wanted to know all about a wedding so Casey told her all about it.

When she got to the kitchen, Marti was sitting there. She was eating chocolate chip cookies and milk. That was so like Marti. Eating sweets at midnight. Casey laughed and Marti looked up.

"Hey Case. Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I just needed some water. What about you? You know that you shouldn't eat sweets at this time of night."

Marti rolled her eyes. That was so like Casey.

"Casey, there is never a wrong time to eat sweets. Come, sit down beside me."

Casey made her way to a stool beside Marti. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Casey, I have a question. It's just between you and me.?

"Okay..."

"Do you love my brother?"

"Umm...sure....I love Edwin. He's great. He's going to make Lizzie very happy."

"My other brother. Derek. You know, the one that you were once engaged to? The one you had a child with? Stop avoiding the question and just answer."

* * *

**Did ya like it?? Hope so!! Reviews?????????????????????**


	8. Chapter 8

**I decided to rewrite this chapter. I know I haven't updated in like MONTHS and I'm sorry. But I'm back so anticipate more chapters soon! Hope y'all still want to read this!**

**

* * *

**

"Marti...it's just not that simple."

"I don't want to sound bratty but Case, it is."

"It's difficult with us. We have so much of a past and though we had our good times, we've had really bad times too."

Marti didn't understand why things being difficult was a major thing. That was life.

"Case...if it wasn't difficult, it wouldn't be you and Derek."

"I know...I am so confused."

"You know he still loves you."

"Clearly. After our fight, I went upstairs and really thought about what he had said. He wants Daisy and I to go back with him and live with him. But, never did he mention us getting married. I can't live like that."

"Casey...he would marry you in a heartbeat. So, let me ask my question again. Do you love my brother?"

Marti was tired of Casey beating around the bush when it came to the subject of her older brother. She just wanted Casey to say it and get it out in the open. She really didn't expect her to so she was surprised with the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"With every fiber of my being. I love him so much. But, it's like I want to throw a book at him and the same time I want to jump him. I'm so confused. I'm sorry Marti. It's so much and to put on you..."

"I know I'm young but I am smarter than most people. I couldn't help it growing up in a house with you."

"I know Marti. Thanks."

"So...are you going to tell Derek?"

"No. Yes. Maybe...but I can't just give in."

"Make him work for it. I love my big brother very much but he did hurt you. Make him work for it. But also let him know he has a chance."

"You're right. I'm going back upstairs. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Night Casey. Good luck."

**_Next Day_**

Casey, Marti, and Nora surrounded Lizzie in the back room. Nora was practically already crying. Her little girl was all grown up.

"Liz...I'm just so...I'm so happy..." Nora said between sobs. Practically turned into actually fast.

"Thanks mom. It's an amazing and scary feeling being here. It's awesome."

Soon a church official told Nora it was time to take her seat because the wedding would start soon. And then it was just the three sisters.

"So, Marti, are you nervous about walking with Michael? He's twenty-two and totally amazing looking," Casey ask the younger girl.

"No. It doesn't matter how hott they are because deep inside they are just immature little kids."

"Amen!" the other two said.

"I can't believe we won't be the single sisters anymore!" Marti said as they put the final touches on Lizzie.

"Who would have thought I would be getting married before Casey?"

The girls laughed and then changed the subject quickly when they saw the look in Casey's eyes.

Soon the music started and both Casey and Marti went to meet their escorts. For Marti, it would be fun, walking with an older, attractive guy. For Casey, it would be awkward and strange. She would be walking with the very guy she should have walked down the aisle to many years ago.

Finally, Lizzie's father came and got her and the bridal march began.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews would be nice. Thanks a bunch :)**


End file.
